


Gone Crazy

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Doppelganger, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: He was in denial over it. By some discordant, unfathomable, cross-dimensional anomaly, another being existed before him, who problem-solved just like he did, who shared the same mannerisms that he did, who had the same voice, and the same facial features and structure, that he had.Nothing made sense anymore… And the fact that this other, equivocal, him, was staring at him with this… Dark, insatiable gaze, was making him feel things he wasn’t sure he was willing to acknowledge.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Gone Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaru/gifts).



> Inspired entirely by and written for @obaekdose on Twitter. Hope you like it, Aaru! 
> 
> Original Artwork and Inspiration can be found here: https://twitter.com/obaekdose/status/1213783811374366721
> 
> This is a BaekBaek Fic- differentiating between the two of them is a little confusing, because they’re both Baekhyun in alternate timelines. // KoKoBop Baekhyun X Monster Baekhyun

A/N: KoKoBop Baekhyun will be indicated by **him/he** when necessary. Monster Baekhyun will just be referred to without any text formatting.

* * *

* * *

“I find it a little funny that…” The over-confident, yet striking man beneath him began to rasp, the sly grin on **his** face accompanied by a seemingly glazed-over look in **his** eyes- like **he** wasn’t _really_ entirely present. Like… Maybe **his** thoughts had taken a different direction altogether.

With the bold hand on the dark-haired man’s ass- without even the pretense of trying to grab his hip, or somewhere evenly as platonic- he could only imagine where **his** mind was headed.   
  
Could only, perhaps _vividly_ , imagine that the other man was envisioning the _exact_ same situation which they were in, but with a lot more touching… And a _lot_ less clothing. 

He kind of hated it, that they bore so much in the way of similarities and parallels. He kind of hated it, that the only reason he knew what **he** was fantasizing about right at that very moment, was because their thoughts aligned so, dangerously, and frighteningly seamlessly. 

He was in denial over it. Over, for all intents and purposes, himself- or at least a variation of himself. Over that being even remotely possible- that, being that there was, by some discordant, unfathomable, cross-dimensional anomaly, another being before him, who problem-solved just like he did, who shared the same mannerisms that he did, who had the same voice, and the same facial features and structure, that he had. 

And it was ruining _everything._ **_He_** was ruining everything. The delicate balance he had so precariously and pain-stakingly built and achieved, with his own two hands, and his own sheer force of willpower. 

_Nothing_ made sense anymore… And the fact that this other, equivocal, _him_ , was staring at him with this… Dark, insatiable gaze, was making him _feel_ things he wasn’t sure he was willing to acknowledge. 

If not for the circumstance, it was almost laughable; how similar they were, while their personality traits were almost comparative to being two entirely different sins of the alleged seven. However idealistic or overdramatic the comparison, he would irrefutably find himself to be the embodiment of wrath, while the aberration before him… Could only possibly be the embodiment of lust itself. 

Maybe, just _maybe_ then, he could have a feasible excuse for his sudden lack of self restraint or inhibition. Maybe then, he could explain why he was falling for it- while the dire reality of the situation seemed to fade out into the background- no longer as explicit of a priority. 

He brought up a finger to hold it over **his** lips, interrupting **him** mid-sentence, as his eyes narrowed, “Don’t speak,” He murmured- intent on hissing out the words to relay his annoyance, while in reality they came out breathy and weak. Lacking his normal conviction. 

Had it been any other pair of eyes, and his skin would have crawled, his fight or flight instincts would have been triggered, and he would have regarded the other man with disdain and disgust. But somehow, having his _own_ eyes, slowly undressing him, stripping him down and bending him over, piece by tantalizing piece, hit in an entirely different way. To his continued confusion and disbelief, it made him burn up inside in a way he couldn't _really_ comprehend. 

This quiet, evaluating, casual dominance over him, was terrifying, in its own regard. He couldn't make any sense out of _anything_ in relation to the other **him**. 

**Him** , with his stupid, cocky smirk, and **his** stupid, handsome face, and **his** _stupid,_ greasy charm. **His** stupid, unkempt hair that somehow made him look both exotically sexy, yet dated, with the length of the back varying from the length of the front, colored in erratic chunks of red and black with seemingly no apparent pattern or direction, bangs slicked over, exposing **his** forehead and **his** over-expressive eyebrows. Chaotic, just like **his** personality. Just like _everything_ about **him**. 

The chaotic, unkempt man, made sure **he** held his gaze as **he** _slowly,_ intently, took the finger, meant to silence him, in-between his lips- mouth hot, and wet, and the involuntary _shudder_ that went through the darker haired of the two, didn't go unnoticed. The stirrings of arousal within him, certainly didn't either. Couldn't, with said arousal evidently straining against the front of his pants- embarrassingly, considering the fact that **he** hadn't even _done_ anything to him yet. 

**He** didn't grin with **his** lips, but it translated clearly into **his** eyes as he sucked on the digit- tongue laving over his finger tip and intentionally eliciting a strangled, frustrated moan from the man above him. 

**He** detached from the dripping finger with an audible pop, eyes amused, now. **He'd** made him lose composure. **He'd** already won. Even with the darker haired man hovering over **him** , in a position where he could easily have attacked **him** , **he'd** won with just his lips, and yet, without any words necessary. 

"I have a feeling you don't do this type of thing very often," **he** grinned, then, eyes… Hungry. Starving, as **he** _squeezed_ his lower asscheek, earning a grunt and a half hearted glare as well as the darker haired man pushing into **his** touch.

He was so… Addictive. All of **him**. 

Baekhyun knew he was well and truly _fucked_ from the get-go. Everything else between then and now, was little more than false pretense, or than deliberate baiting. 

"So, I'm not going to try and make you beg, this time. I'll be sweet. I like to be a little more polite than usual on the first date. Gotta leave a good impression." 

"This isn't a date," he grumbled, with exaggerated disdain. His cheeks were too flushed and his back was too arched, for it to be anything even remotely authentic.

**His** eyebrows rose, smirk just seeming to grow. "You're right. I guess that means I don't even have to _pretend_ I'm going to be a gentleman with you tonight then, do I? Cut to the chase. I like that. I like that a lot."

_Why_ on Earth, were **his** words, with **his** tone dripping and wet with, honey, sleaziness, and pure libido, having even the _slightest_ effect on him? Let alone, rendering him virtually speechless and taking away his ability to think properly. 

"But I can still be thoughtful, even without being a gentleman- so, how do you want to do this, Mister Dark and brooding?" 

Though loathe to admit it, he didn't _entirely_ understand what **he** was asking him. He didn't want to profess as much aloud, but… 

"And by that I mean… Who's leading? Makes no difference to me. Just tell me what you want, sweetheart, and we'll make it happen." 

When **he** reached up to stroke his cheek, the dark haired man registered that he _should_ have leaned away. Should have pretended that the tender, affectionate gesture and pet name, disgusted him. 

But his face just seems to grow redder by the second, to the tips of his ears, down his neck. He could feel how hot he was. How… Ridiculously turned on he was, as the other man stroked his inner thigh, just under one asscheek, dipping in dangerously close. 

"You like that," It wasn’t a question, and **his** voice and facial expression didn’t betray the slightest hint of humor or amusement. Just… Wonder. Amazement, even. 

He was so, entirely out of his element… But… This alternate version of himself, seemed to ground him nonetheless to this reality. To this… Pipedream. 

To this sheer, raw, fantasy. 

“I told you not to speak,” He muttered, weakly, like he wasn’t already giving into **his** seduction and touch- somehow both gentle, yet heavy and hot- searing against his skin through the material of his pants, pulled taut over his thighs and ass due to his stance, with one leg raised up, knee pressed into the seat of the car, and the other leg tucked between the casually, carelessly splayed thighs of the man beneath him. Restricting his mobility, and leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Not that the other man needed to imagine anything to begin with- so long as **he** knew what his _own_ body looked like without his clothing, **he** already knew what was underneath the clothing of the raven-haired man nearly straddling **his** lap, hovering just above **him-** trying, and failing to intimidate or instill fear into **him**. 

**He** had done him a favor- in not laughing at his tactics. In pretending **he** couldn’t already predict what he could potentially attempt to throw **his** way next. The man on top of him was just **him** , but much, _much_ more rigid, and maybe…. 

For the first time, **he** really, _really_ peered straight into his dark eyes- the major non-cosmetic differentiating factor between the two of them.

The dark eyes of the monochromatic, alternate Baekhyun... Held unimaginable hurt- held things that **he** _knew_ he had never, and would never want to experience. He had a reason, in any case, for him to be such an austere man- so frigid and aloof- the polar opposite of **his** own attitude and general disposition. 

**He** couldn't help but feel intrigued, but it all just made **him** want to make him _lose it_ even _more._ He wanted to make **him** _feel_ something. Something real, something sincere. No facades, no false pretenses. Just… Raw, vibrant _sensation._ Emotion. 

“Yeah… Well, you should know better than anyone…” **He** trailed off suggestively before wetting **his** lips- counting it as a small victory when the darker-haired man’s eyes traced the movement. 

“I'm really… _Really…_ Not all that fond of following instructions.”

This time, when the man beneath him pulled, all resolve dissolved pathetically in **his** hands- urging him right into **his** waiting lap. With **his** legs still obscenely splayed, advertently he forced the darker-haired man to widen his own stance, thighs stretched open as far as they could possibly go in order to keep his balance. 

“There we are…” **He** crooned, smiling lazily, “You look just as good straddling my hips as I thought you would, sweetheart.” 

He leveled **him** with an ineffective, haphazard, and overwhelmingly unthreatening glare- hands resting tentatively on his broad shoulders. Firm, and strong, beneath his hands. 

**He** felt nice, he realized belatedly, eyebrows furrowing with the conclusion as he _squeezed_ , before his hands slipped down over his shoulder-blades, and then further, down his back- confusion clearly across his, surprisingly, expressive face; surprisingly, given how stoic he presented himself to be outwardly, during nearly every passing second he spent in the company of others. 

But, in none other than his _own_ company…. He felt shockingly free. He _liked_ it. 

The man beneath him was watching the play of emotions across his face closely- partially amused, but primarily… Almost unbearably _fond._

Suddenly, **he** pulled him in closer- eliciting a soft, but wholly undeniable gasp from the man settled in **his** lap, when their groins brushed together- purposeful, on **his** own part. 

Better, yet, a soft whimper when he realized that **he** was _equally_ as hard beneath him. 

He didn’t have much time to mull over it- not when, from seemingly one second to the next, with heavily lidded eyes and an absence of the seemingly perpetual amusement **he** regarded everything with, **he** was drawing him down….. And then, their lips were touching. 

Something within him- something carnal, something unbidden, seemed to snap- driving him. Like a switch had gone off, he was almost frantically throwing his arms around **his** neck and curling his fingers into **his** mussed hair- kissing **him** back- no, devouring **him-** more harshly, almost sloppily- lacking any semblance of the finesse and order he prided himself in his ability to maintain. 

“ _What did you do to me?”_ He groaned against **his** lips- the lips of the other man moving much less hurriedly than his own, unfazed by the change in atmosphere and behavior. 

“I haven’t done anything to you,” **He** corrected, the ‘yet,’ going unsaid, but not unheard, as **he** blinked up at him heavily- the epitome of temptation- something, in another time, and another place, he’d have considered himself much more adept in resisting. 

“But what I’m going to do to you….” **His** voice, impossibly, just seemed to lower with each adherent word, each perfectly enunciated syllable- a low, soothing rumble that shot straight to the coil of arousal burning inside of him. 

“I’m gonna give you every fucking thing you deserve.”

He dove down to kiss **him** again, groaning against **his** lips, fuelled by his desire for more, and his sudden neediness- as he clawed at the front of **his** shirt, like he was attempting to tear it off of **him** , but relenting easily when the man beneath him batted his hands away to finish the job for him. 

And… **His** upper body really wasn’t remotely different. It was… Just the same as his own body, albeit with a slightly more healthy, sun-kissed glow, accompanied by small moles and freckles from time spent lounging in the sun. 

“Your turn,” It wasn’t a request so much as it was a warning, as **he** firmly shoved him back to begin pushing his striped suit jacket down over his shoulders, and then to pull his shirt off over his head- lips reconnecting straight away, just as **he** hooked his fingers in the belt loops of his pants and tugged him right on top of his denim-clad cock. **He** groaned against his mouth, as **he** used **his** hold on his hips to forcibly grind their lower halves together- guiding him. Coaxing him. Teaching him.

“There we go,” the man beneath him whispered, as the darker-haired man began to repeat the stunted little motions on his own- a little less sure, a little less firm- but increasing in frequency and urgency with each delightful sensation earned by grinding down against **him**.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” He babbled, and while their lips were still touching, it couldn’t even be called a kiss anymore- with the two of them more or less just panting against eachothers parted lips. Wet with saliva,tingling warmly and a little swollen from both the impact and harshness of their passion. 

“Mmm…” **He** hummed, absently, a smirk twitching at his lips. “So do you- but… What you’re going to do… Is, after I turn you around, you’re going to bend right over that center console and grab the lube from the glove compartment under the dash. Think you can do that for me, sweetheart?” 

He leveled **him** with a heatless glare- feeling a slight burn of embarrassment from the condescending tone- both arousing him further, and skewing his thoughts- it went against everything he stood for, to give into this. To play into someone else’s waiting hands.

But, of course the man beneath him realized that, and **he** cleared his throat, bringing a hand up to swipe **his** thumb over his spit-slick lower lip. “Can you _please,_ do that for me?” **He** tried again, and the darker-haired man just deflated in **his** lap before giving **him** a shaky, tentative nod. 

“You said please,” He rationalized out loud. 

“I did.” 

“Okay,” He chewed at the inside of his cheek, giving, easily when the other man made to turn him around in **his** lap to prevent him from losing his balance.

As directed, and as _asked,_ he reminded himself internally, he leaned over the center console between the two front-seats and reached for the glove compartment, needing to arch his back and extend his arm as far as he could to pop it open- granting the other man the perfect opportunity to undo the front of his pants and begin working them off his hips. 

“Hey-” He huffed, face and neck both flushing as his pants and underwear were wiggled down- the rush of cool air against his heated skin making him gasp softly. “Y-you… Never said anything a-about… The pants…” He did his best to muffle his whine when he felt warm hands slide up over his bare skin, massaging gently at his lower back, just above his ass, and slowly working **his** way down. 

“You didn’t think we were going to fuck with your pants still on now, did you?” The teasing was audible in **his** tone, and his pants still around his knees limited his range of movement when he attempted to kick back at **him** in retaliation. 

“Yeah, yeah,” **he** dismissed. “I know, you want to kick my right in my smug little face, don’t you? How about you focus on getting that lube first?” **He** goaded, gently, right as **he** grabbed a hold each cheek and _squeezed_ roughly. 

“I hate you-” He growled, shooting a glare over his shoulder at the other man- body and face heating even further when he realized that **he** didn’t even have the presence of mind to watch his face, let alone pay attention to what he was saying. 

**He** was far, far too busy staring-

“Gosh, you’re pretty down here…” **He** groaned, and he couldn’t stifle a gasp when he felt his thumbs spread him open- gritting his teeth and arching further to get the lube from under the car’s dash so his ass would stop being ogled so closely. 

He sighed in relief when his hands closed around it- squinting and idly turning it in his hand, where he found it was well over half empty. 

“Got it?” **He** seemed to perk up behind him, and the darker haired man held the bottle up a little further to show it to him. “Good, now…. Let’s get your pretty little ass back-” 

“Stop talking,” He warned again, wiggling his way backwards to seat himself back in **his** lap. Tossing the bottle aside, he shifted to take his pants off the rest of the way before finally turning back around to straddle his jean-clad thighs once more.

“Now, your turn,” He urged, kneeling to give himself room to undo the front of the other man’s jeans- forcefully tugging them off **his** broad hips while subconsciously wetting his lips. 

To no one’s surprise… 

“Really? No underwear?” He arched an eyebrow, scoffing and finishing the task at hand- grunting with the effort. “Why are these so- _tight?”_ He missed the amused expression on the other man’s face, as **he** watched him struggle- not so much as attempting to aid him in removing **his** jeans. 

“Just gonna sit there? Fine,” His irritation made itself known, as he removed himself from his lap, and much to the other man’s surprise, bodily hauled **his** hips up to all but tear **his** jeans off of **him-** carelessly tossing them aside, and promptly kneeling between **his** bare, spread thighs, with the other man’s lower half now in his lap. 

It was enough for **him** to make pause- a small victory of it’s own caliber- but it was dispelled as quickly as it presented itself, with the darker-haired man lining their cocks up to start frotting against **him** with a moan- earning a soft sigh from the man now on top of him. Boldly, he reached down to take their lengths into one hand- barely able to wrap around their combined girth- but enough for him to squeeze and elicit a groan from both of them in perfect unison. 

Then, he started moving his hand- slowly, actions jerky and unsure, jerking them off together with his lower lip between pearly white teeth, eyes closed, while the other man’s remained lidded- watching each expression playing out across the dark-haired man’s soft features. 

“Not to be a prick or anything-” **He** began, a lazy drawl. 

The dark haired man opened his eyes, levelling **him** with an unimpressed stare- the voice shaking him from the blanket of lust that had settled over him.

“But i’m not letting you anywhere near my ass if you’ve never fucked someone before. Maybe during round two, if i’m feeling generous en-”

“Shut up,” The dark haired man groaned for the umpteenth time, slumping in mock defeat and resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Still, a flush had risen to his pallid cheeks- giving him some color.

It was no secret that he lacked experience- but for what he lacked in skill, he’d make up for in his ability to learn quickly and his desire to get things _right-_ thinly concealed eagerness. 

He felt it was an appropriate time to reach for the lube again- tipping it to the side to demonstrate in the other man’s field of vision how the contents were half gone as he arched his own eyebrow expectantly. 

“How often do you do this?” He voiced aloud, a little wary of hearing the answer. The idea made his skin crawl just as much as it made him feel inexplicably hot. 

**He** looked towards the sky as **he** seemed to consider his answer- expression contemplative. 

So much that **he** even had to take a moment to _count?_

“Not very often,” **He** professed honestly. For some reason, that filled the darker haired man with a sense of relief. 

The man on top of him bit **his** lip, and if he hadn’t known any better, he’d have thought he sighted a blush rising to **his** cheeks. 

“I just jerk off a lot,” **He** admitted, almost a little sheepish. 

The darker haired man couldn’t help himself, “Good.” He responded, sliding out from underneath **his** hips to straddle **his** thighs again. “I was starting to feel a little cheap.” 

“Cheap?” **He** groaned, dropping **his** head back against the headrest as **he** softly shook **his** head. “Baby, you’re the furthest thing from cheap out there,” **He** crooned, bringing a hand up to run **his** fingers along his spine- dancing along each vertebrae- lower, and lower. It made the darker haired man shudder with desire. 

They were both completely bare, in the backseat of the other man’s car- but somehow, normally being quite prudent, he didn’t feel shy, nor did he feel nearly as naked as he had minutes before. 

Eyeing the other man’s length- pressed up against his own, completely identical- he swallowed dryly as he squirmed a little in **his** lap. He felt a little apprehensive about taking that all inside of him- the most he’d experienced were his own fingers, albeit, a regular occurence. 

The darker haired man took it upon himself to open himself up- the man now beneath him again groaning as **he** realized what was happening, after he poured lube onto three of his own fingers and tentatively reached behind himself. 

“I don’t feel nearly as bad, knowing you’ve at least had some practice with your fingers,” **He** murmured, eyes dark as **he** drank him in- the pretty flush spilling across his face, neck, and broad chest, complimenting his skin.

The darker haired man gasped when he felt curious fingers prod around his hole- already being scissored open by two of his own digits. His lips fell open on a soft moan when **he** started moving his fingertips experimentally- rubbing at and massaging around his entrance- trying to get him to relax, while **his** other hand rubbed at the small of his back.

And it was working. 

With a little more lube, **he** slipped one of **his** own fingers inside of the darker haired man- and then another- until there were effectively four fingers, two of **his** own and two of the other man’s, fingering him open- massaging him inside and making him pliant and warm. 

The lewd, slick, squelching sounds of their lubed-up fingers moving together inside of him had his flush growing- both embarrassed, and unbearably turned on. So much so that he had to stop **him**. 

“Stop,” He gasped, breathing ragged and eyes clenched shut- chest heaving, cock jerking, an angry purpling red. 

“Something wrong?” **He** almost sounded concerned. The darker haired man just shook his head, frowning and breathing in shakily.

“I’m just… This is a lot…” 

“We can stop now, if you want,” **He** offered- reluctant, but genuine all the same. It had an involuntary smile pulling at the darker-haired man’s lips. 

“No. I’m just going to come way too quickly if we keep this up, and I’d like to… Prolong this.” 

The grin across the other man’s smug face had him rolling his eyes as he tentatively slipped his fingers out of himself with a soft gasp- clenching around the other man’s fingers until **he** pulled them out, too. 

Clenching around nothing felt uncomfortable. He winced, eyebrows knitting together. The air was cool, his skin was blazing hot, and he felt empty.

The uncapping of a bottle caught his attention- lips parting as he watched the other man liberally coat **his** own cock in the clear lube. He’d never been so eager or so ready to have an actual cock buried inside of him, before. 

Gently, **he** pulled him closer, until the head of **his** length was pressing up against his clenching hole- just brushing- barely there- until **he** started pressing the tip inside of him. 

He held his breath- the sensation was foreign, but not painful. Just… Odd. 

“Breathe, sweetheart,” **He** groaned, pacing **himself** as the unbearably tight heat wrapped around **his** cock- muscles tense and unyielding. “You have to relax,” **He** encouraged, breathing unevenly. **He** pulled his cock free again- surprised to hear the darker-haired man protest with a cry- his thighs were trembling, and he was so, so eager. 

“I’m gonna stuff this all inside of you as soon as I can- but you _need_ to relax, or it’s not gonna fit, and this will all be over _really_ soon. You don’t want that, do you?” 

“No…” He panted, shaking his head, wet eyes blinking open. It was astounding, how overwhelming it was, when he’d easily taken their fingers just moments prior. 

“No,” **He** echoed, wetting **his** lips. “Okay, good then. We’re gonna stay in this exact position, because it allows you to set the pace- just… Slowly- Oh fuck-” **His** voice trailed off into a deep moan as the darker haired man started lowering himself on his cock again- this time, concentrating on keeping himself from tensing and clenching around the thick length- allowing him to take it all in one, slow, smooth glide. 

His ass met the top of **his** thighs, and he blinked almost owlishly- lips parted in surprise. The man beneath him didn’t seem to be faring nearly as well- judging by **his** clenched jaw and **his** furrowed eyebrows. 

It was all inside of him… Thick, and hot, stretching him open and throbbing inside of him. And it didn’t really hurt- nothing beyond just mild discomfort. The stories he inevitably had heard of others first times never seemed to go as smoothly. 

But then again… Rarely did anyone lose their virginity to a doppelganger of themselves- someone who knew his body, somehow even better, than he knew his own. 

He felt full. But not uncomfortably- not choking him, but enough for him to certainly feel that ‘stuffed’ sensation. **His** cock wasn’t long, so much as it was girthy-both a blessing, and a curse. 

“Move,” The man beneath him grunted through gritted teeth, sweat beading at his temples. 

It was thrilling, in a way- knowing that he was the one in control, that he was the one setting the pace and tone of their union. That he was taking the alternate version of himself apart so effortlessly, just sitting on **his** cock alone. 

That control shook when he moved and experienced the delightful sensation of that short, thick cock rubbing inside of him-movements shallow, so as to keep it inside of him- and finding that the position, in combination with the slight curve of **his** cock, had it nudging past his prostate with every minute movement of his hips. 

It wasn’t long before he dissolved into a mess of moans and whimpers- shallow, slow movements slowly but surely driving him mad with pleasure and sensation.

The man beneath him, just laid back and enjoyed the show- hands loosely holding his waist as he rode **his** cock like he was _made_ for it- rolling his hips fluidly, as he learnt just how _good_ he could feel.

And it was unbearably sexy- watching him pleasure himself on **his** cock- like he was just using it- like he was lost in his own little world. **He** saw it fit to remind him that **he** was very much still present-and while he felt amazing, wrapped around his length, the pacing left something to be desired. 

The darker haired man cried out when he abruptly switched their positions, pulling him down fully on **his** cock and wrapping his legs around **his** waist to press his back against the car-seats. 

“My turn,” **He** groaned, pulling one thigh up over **his** shoulder and the other around **his** hip to spread him open. To allow **him** to fuck him deeper- to make him _feel_ it as **he** imprinted the shape of his cock on his insides. 

**He** didn’t warn him, before **he** started moving- fucking into him with abandon- skin slapping against skin and eliciting sharp gasps and moans drom the man splayed out in the backseat of **his** Phillips Oldsmobile. It wasn’t clean. It wasn’t gentle- it was rough, and messy- as the darker haired man fisted **his** hair while they kissed- sloppy, and wet, teeth clashing uncomfortably and noses bumping with every thrust jolting his body. It was all he could do, to cling to the other man and hold on for dear life as **he** took him for a ride he was hopeful that he’d _never_ forget. Lost in the passion and pleasure and thick, sticky lust binding them irrevocably together.

“Gonna come,” **He** grunted, every muscle in his body tensed and every nerve ending alight, as he chased his release. The dark haired man, a ball of live wires- ready to ignite and burst any second as his neglected cock throbbed against his soft stomach- dripping precum over his skin. 

He gasped, when the other man closed a fist around his cock to stroke him to completion in time with **his** rough, unforgiving thrusts. Fucking him like **he** _meant it._

His orgasm took him by surprise- gasping, shuddering, body spasming as the other man’s cock milked his prostate- forcing him over the edge with a shocked, choked out cry of his own name. **He** had to pin his hips in place, as he all but convulsed through his intense orgasm- eyes rolling and lips parting on gasps for air, until finally, **he** came, too- fucking him through it as **he** spilled partially inside of him before pulling out to come over his stomach and cock instead, stroking **himself** almost frantically through **his** release, breathing ragged, and eyes barely open. 

Some moments later, after **he'd** somewhat caught **his** breath, **he** lazily reached for the wet-wipes **he** knew **he** had stored in the center console- and carefully went about cleaning up the darker haired man now passed out in **his** back seat- flushed, fucked out, and beautiful. **He** allowed **himself** a few precious seconds to take him in. 

Maybe, the attraction **he** couldn’t help but feel to this darker version of himself, made **him** a narcissist. Maybe, **he** was just crazy- But one thing that **he** knew with absolute certainty… Was that **he** didn’t particularly care in the least what it ‘ _made’_ **him** . He knew what **he** felt- and that somewhere along the way, the morals and lines had blended into obscurity. 

The entire situation was impossible- but **his** feelings… **His** _feelings,_ equal parts thrilling as they were absolutely terrifying- were very much a reality. 


End file.
